Vehicles that operate with one or more electric batteries and sites, called rental sites, enabling the collection of a rental vehicle or the return of a rented vehicle at the end of rental, are known.
These sites generally comprise a charging terminal used to charge the batteries of the rented vehicle while the vehicle is parked.
However, no method or system currently exists that makes it possible to protect the rented vehicle against acts of vandalism or damage that might occur during the handling of a vehicle during the phases of collecting the vehicle for rental or returning a vehicle at the end of rental.
A purpose of the invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a method and system making it possible to protect the vehicle against acts of theft or vandalism.
Finally, a further purpose of the invention is to propose a method and a system making it possible to protect the vehicle against damage caused by incorrect handling of the vehicle during the vehicle collection and return operations on a rental site.